1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging apparatus and an electric vehicle including the same, and more particularly to a charging apparatus capable of stably performing charging using alternating current (AC) power and an electric apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internal combustion engine vehicles are indispensable to human lives but have caused air pollution and energy depletion due to enormous energy consumption. Accordingly, instead of automobiles using an internal combustion engine, electric cars using electricity as power or hybrid cars using a combination of an internal combustion engine and electricity have been developed and used.
Meanwhile, such electric or hybrid cars generate output using motors and batteries and various attempts have been made to improve output and range.